Out In The Open
by NickandLiv
Summary: More Bensaro sweetness. Nick and Olivia and what could happen now that she's no longer his boss. Will the two of them finally find their way to each other? Rating changed to T for content.
1. Invitation

**Playing with some things here; after losing his shield behind the Whole Simon Wilkes thing, Nick gets it back but decides that he doesn't want to work SVU anymore and transfers to vice. This story takes place after he has to visit SVU about a case that may be connected. Dick Wolf owns these characters, I'm just imagining them where they need to be.**

**...**

**Radio, Deidre…yeah.**

* * *

**.**

**Sixteenth…**

"Been meaning to ask; you and Noah, how's that coming along?" Nick asked as he and Olivia made their way to the elevators after leaving the squad room.

"It's…" at a loss for words, she released a contented sigh and smiled as she pressed the call button

"He's a lucky kid"

"Thanks but um, I think I'm the lucky one"

"It's good to see you so happy" Nick couldn't help but smile at seeing this new Olivia in front of him.

"It's easy these days." They stood there in the hall with an awkward silence between them as they waited for the elevator that for some reason had decided that extremely slow would be its speed today.

"I gotta say, in spite of this case, it's been good bein back, hangin around this past week"

"For us too, we've all missed you."

Nick nodded as he nervously pushed the elevator button again and chewed his lip.

_Now or never Amaro! _ He said to himself. He stole what he thought was a quick glance at her and felt his heart flutter; after three long years, it still amazed him that she was so completely unaware of her beauty and he again found himself lost in it.

"Nick?" she called softly, jarring him from his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked with a smile "You looked a little far away there"

"Yeah, I um…yeah." _Just go for it _"It was good seeing you again Liv"

"You too; don't be a stranger."

"I won't" he promised as the elevator finally arrived and opened. He stepped in but then suddenly paused in the doorway and took a breath and turned back around.

"You working late tonight?" he asked

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if maybe… we could get together later; catch up?"

His proposition caught her completely off guard and she couldn't hide the look of surprise that registered on her face

"Like…dinner?" she asked, unsure of where this was leading but feeling an odd sense of excitement all the same.

"Well yeah I mean, not like a date or anything" he simplified and she wondered why she felt disappointment at the clarification. "I could bring takeout, get to know the kid"

"Yeah…I'd like that; I'm sure Noah would too. Let's say seven?"

"Seven's good." He smiled. "I'll see you then" he stepped into the elevator and she gave him a little wave before heading back to the squad room. That wave, something so seemingly insignificant and small projected Nick into a state of euphoria that he hadn't felt since the day they met; the day he became aware that there would be something greater in store for him and this amazing woman than just being colleagues and he prayed that tonight would be the catalyst to get them there.

* * *

.

**I was gonna have this be a one shot but decided that there would be too much for that so I'm thinking th****ree to five chapters – nothing long, not a huge serial, just something short and sweet - if you guys want me to continue so let me know.**


	2. Dinner

**YOU GUYS SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GIRL SMILE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. ANYWAY,ENOUGH BEING SAPPY.I PRESENT PART TWO, DICK WOLF OWNS THESE CHARACTERS; I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY HE WON'T LET THEM BE GREAT, BUT I GUESS THAT'S WHERE I COME IN, LOL. ENJOY!**

* * *

**.**

**Olivia's apartment…**

"You got a great little guy here" Nick said as he flew a happily squealing Noah around the living room while Olivia laughed from the couch. It amazed her that Noah had taken so well to Nick. He'd always been good with meeting new people yet it would take a while before he'd really warm up to them but with Nick, from the moment he walked in, Noah was taken with him and stayed in his arms the entire evening even while they ate.

"I think you're officially his new favorite person" Olivia grinned as Nick brought Noah in for a landing, straight into her arms then sat beside them on the couch.

"Close second…after his beautiful mom of course" Nick said causing Olivia to blush terribly as she smiled ear to ear all while Noah pulled himself up and stood in her lap, giving Olivia his version of a kiss which was actually more a slobbery sucking of her cheek

"See, he loves you"

"He loves my face!" she laughed at the tickly sensation

"Kid's got taste"

There was an awkward silence as she and Nick stole nervous glances at one another.

"It's way past his bedtime, I should get him down." she stood up from the sofa trying to hold onto a squirming Noah who was reaching for Nick.

"Mama go" Noah cried. Nick quickly got up and took the boy in his arms.

"Sorry buddy you heard mom, it's bedtime."Nick said as he gave soft yet firm pats to Noah's back to calm him. Olivia watched in amazement as Noah rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists and yawned all before he lay his head down on Nick's shoulder then, as he always did when sleep was pulling him, he began to hum as his eyes fought to stay open.

"Three years we were partners and I never knew you were a baby whisperer" Olivia said as she watched her son fall asleep.

"I have a lot of hidden talents – you'd be surprised"

"I can only imagine…" she smirked as she reached to take Noah. Nick kissed the top of his head before he gently transferred the sleeping child to his mother's arms. "I'll be right back" she said before disappearing down the hall and into Noah's room.

Nick nervously looked around the apartment as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"…_hidden talents - _are you serious?!" he scolded himself. "You did not come here to throw corny lines at this woman; you came here to lay your cards on the table and finally get your feelings out in the open…if she even cares. I mean let's be real, you're nowhere near her league so why would she give a second look to a shmuck like you? Think positive Nick. You've waited three long, LONG years to tell her how you feel; you're out of SVU, Cassidy's long out of the picture and she's finally in a good place emotionally so there's nothing standing in the way of me saying what I need to say…"

"Out like a light" he heard Olivia say as she re-entered the room. He quickly turned around to face her and his heart stopped as if he were seeing her for the very first time all over again.

…_nothing, except her perfect beauty that just rendered me silent._

* * *

_._

**Will he find the words? To be continued.**


	3. Confessions

**I LOVE THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY. HONESTLY, FOR ME IT'S LIKE BREATH OF FRESH AIR WITH ALL THE DRAMA I'VE BEEN WRITING IN MY OTHER STORIES, SO I GUESS THAT EXPLAINS THE FAST UPDATES. ANYWHO, HERE'S CHAPTER THREE.I HOPE YOU ENJOY JUT AS MUCH. DICK WOLF OWNS THESE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**.**

**Olivia's apartment continued…**

"You know, we've spent the whole night talking about me and Noah and how I'm doing but what about you?" Olivia asked as she took a small sip from her wine glass. She and Nick were now relaxing on her couch "I know that things weren't so great with you and Maria, how's that going?"

"Still not good. I went ahead and signed the divorce papers three months ago; it became official last week"

_What kind of woman just throws away a man like Nick?_ She wondered to herself "Nick, I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not. I hadn't been happy in that marriage in a long time; neither of us had. The truth is, I'd fallen n love with someone else a long time ago." He confessed

Olivia inhaled sharply as a pang of jealousy shot through her. "Wow…that was unexpected"

"I never acted on it; I never even told her how I felt. I stayed true to my marriage even though I was miserable but every day I found myself losing my heart to this woman more and more and as much as I wanted…as much as I needed to be with her, to love her, I couldn't bring my feelings to her while I was still tied to someone else, it would have been unfair to her and she deserves so much more.

"She's a lucky woman to be held in such high regard" _Bitch! _Olivia took another, heartier sip of her wine

"When Maria decided that we were over, it hurt for a while but then after all this mess with Wilkes I breathed a sigh of relief once I got my head straight; I mean as much as wanted to fight for my marriage for the sake of my daughter, my heart's not with her mother and I don't think it ever truly was."

"So you finally told this other woman how you felt?"

"Not yet"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"The nerve. She's had a lot going on in he own life and I just wanted to make sure that the time was right"

"Nick, time is never right when it comes to matters of the heart but that's the amazing thing about love; it's complicated and inconvenient and has no respect for anything other than being and when you let it, it changes everything in the most incredible ways. So let it!"

"Just like that?"

"You're a good man, Nick and if there's someone out there who can make you happy – and judging by the way you light up just talking about her, I say she already does. So do it. Go to her, take her by the hand, look her in the eyes and speak your heart; tell…I don't even know her name…"

"Olivia"

"What?"

"No…her name…it's Olivia Benson." He said softly. In that very moment, Olivia's heart stopped beating and any words that night have come from her mouth, failed and died there on her lips as she tried to understand what had just happened.

"You said I should speak my heart so I'm gonna try" he said as he took her hand and looked deep into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Olivia, from the moment we first met I haven't been able to get you out of my head and as time went on; my heart. Not being able to tell you how I felt - how I feel, has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do but now…look, I don't want to scare you with the L word so can I just say that I like you so damn hard and I'm asking if maybe there's even a tiny chance that you like me back?"

Olivia said nothing for a long moment of awkward silence during which Nick began feeling as if he'd just made the dumbest decision of his life. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, something happened and it was beyond anything Nick would have expected. His mind was prepared to hear: _Nick I'm flattered… _or: _Nick I'm sorry but… _ however he was absolutely shocked when instead o the responses he'd prepared for, Olivia searched his eyes during that long, awkward moment that was mentioned and the rose upon her knees on the sofa where she sat beside him and in a gesture that can only be described as perfectly Olivia, she lightly caressed his face before leaning in and capturing his lips with hers, kissing him so sweetly yet so longingly, he thought his heart would burst and this time it was he who had been stricken mute before she pulled back and smiled as she held his gaze.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked softly.

* * *

.

**Sooooooo…? How's my driving?**


	4. Us

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT WRITERS BLOC HAS BEEN A BITCH, THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL HERE. HERE'S PART FOUR HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. DICK WOLF OWNS THESE INCREDIBLE SEXY PEOPLE. I'M JUST TRYING TO SET THINGS AS THEY SHOULD BE.**

* * *

**.**

**Continued…**

_Fuck! Did I really just do that? Did I actually just put my lips on my partner's lips and kiss…well he's not your partner anymore but damn it, Benson, this is Nick! You just kissed Nick…with your lips…and he's not saying anything…why isn't he saying anything? He said he didn't wanna scare me…maybe I scared him! Maybe he…_

"Pinch me" he whispered, never taking his eyes from hers

"What?"

"Pinch me" Nick repeated

"Why?"

"Because nothing as amazing as that kiss would ever happen to me in reality!" he said as he caressed her cheek. He considered it a bold move but he went for it anyway. If only he could have known what it would do to her; his touch, even one so subtle as this, overwhelmed to her senses, sending her body aching; throbbing in some places while others went weak

"I don't think anything about me has ever been described as amazing…" she said in a shaky breath as she leaned in to his touch

"But you are; _everything_ about you…it's what made me fall in love with you"

"I thought you didn't wanna scare me with the 'L' word" she grinned nervously as she cast her eyes downward, being unsure of what else to say. Here she was sitting here with this beautiful man in front of her, this beautiful man who over the years she had grown to know, respect and love not just as a partner but as a friend, surprising even herself when those feelings began to grow into something more and he's telling her that all the while, he's had those same feelings.

"I don't" he smiled sweetly, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger "But holding it inside has been killing me and so I hope that after all this time _I love you_ is something you're ready to hear because I wanna tell you every day; I wanna show you every day"

"Show me…?" her eyebrow suddenly rose as she gave a coy smile

"…eventually…that is, if you give me the green light." She couldn't help but give a laugh. "So what do you say, can we do this? Can we try us? Nothing standing in our way anymore"

"Nick, I…"

"You already told me how you feel with that kiss, please don't back away"

"I don't mean to…this is all just so…different for us"

"I hope so"

"You know what I mean!" she said as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

"I do" he smiled "Just teasing you. "I know in spite of how we both feel, this is unexpected"

"To say the least…"

"We've both been through so much to finally get here. and I know that you have a lot of things that you're still dealing with emotionally that makes it hard to let people in; you've been hurt by love but I wanna change that" he whispered "Trust love one more time and let me be the last man you love. I swear you won't regret it!" he promised. A lengthy silence followed as she contemplated his words, chewing her lip as she did so. Finally she looked up at him before she spoke her next words.

"Can we take things slow? God knows I want nothing more than to pull you into my bedroom and let us go all night…"

"All night?" his interest was definitely piqued

"But we have time to build to that. Besides, I don't want our first time to be with my infant son in the next room; especially if you're gonna be utilizing those hidden talents you spoke of…eventually."

"Soooo yes?"

"Slow. We can go on a few dates" she said as she intertwined her fingers with his "Or stay in…find a rhythm that works for us before we commit to anything…is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. And speaking of first times…that was the best first kiss ever."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I think I can do better!" he bragged before claiming her lips in a scorching kiss as he pulled her onto his lap, leaning her back as she threw her arms around his neck, absolutely losing herself in him, his hands holding, caressing her body while his tongue danced with hers, his kiss growing ever more smoldering by the second until finally they were forced to pull their mouths apart if they had any hopes of breathing the air they both desperately needed at this point.

"Wow!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him from where she still lay in his arms literally dazed from his kiss. "Pinch me!"

* * *

.

**I'm kind of sad that the next chapter will be the last but it's been fun writing this little story. If you guys could take a moment to review it would make my Bensaro loving heart so very happy. See you all in chapter five!**


	5. Happily Ever

**Final chapter but I promise I have a much longer story in the works for these two, so don't worry. Not much else to say here so we'll get right to it. Dick Wolf owns these lovely folks I just right them as I feel they should be. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**Six months later…**

They'd started the evening with a very intimate party – she, Nick and Noah, complete with a birthday cake that Noah insisted was his, sitting on Nick's lap clapping joyously and laughing while yelling "Noah Birdday yay!" then demolished the cake as soon as Nick had blown out the candle. He'd covered himself in the sweet confection from head to toe as Nick and Liv laughed and took pictures.

"Ok, somebody needs a bath" Olivia grinned as she lifted her child into her arms. "Would you mind letting Lucy in when she gets here?"

"No problem. I'll clean up this mess while you take care of this guy"

"You don't have to do that, I can…"

"Babe. I got it" he smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry you didn't get to taste it"

"Mama eat cake" Noah said as his little hand rose up and shoved a fistful of cake into his mother's mouth, smearing it all over Olivia's lips and chin

"Whoa!" Nick exclaimed, laughing.

"You eat cake too dada" the toddler said as he fed Nick and decorated his lips to match Olivia's, both adults in shock at what had just come out of her son's mouth and Olivia's mind going straight to panic mode.

"He doesn't…" Olivia started but had no idea where to go with it beyond that, thankfully she was saved when her doorbell rang.

"I'll uh, I… I'll get it" Nick offered "It's probably Lucy" he quickly found his guess to be right when he opened the door and the sitter walked in.

"Hey Nick" she smiled, not having noticed that his face was smeared with icing "Hey Liv, I'm he… oh my goodness!" she laughed hysterically upon seeing Noah then noticing Nick and Olivia's faces.

"LuLu hi!" Noah waved happily as he reached for Lucy

"I was just about to hose him down; he sort of went a little crazy with Nick's birthday cake." Olivia explained as Lucy, still laughing, lifted the cake-covered toddler from her , holding him at arms length.

"Understatement. I'll take care of him, Liv, you should be getting ready for your date."

"You're a godsend!"

"No worries, come on little dude, tub time!"

"Duckie?" Noah asked

"Of course!" she laughed as she headed to the bathroom "Happy birthday Nick" she wished before disappearing down the hall.

"Thanks Lucy" when she was out of sight, Olivia looked at the clock on the microwave.

"Already 6:30; she's right, I should get ready or we'll be late" she said anxiously as she turned to head to her room; wondering if maybe Nick was suddenly having second thoughts about all of this after Noah's little outburst.

"Not yet" he said softly as he gently took her by the arm and spun her around, pulling her close so that they were now face to face, chest to chest, him not caring that he was ruining his shirt with the cake that was all over her. They'd just stop by his place for a fresh one on their way to the restaurant. "I still haven't properly tasted my birthday cake" he said as he moved a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, his fingers moving to the nape of her neck then slowly pulling her closer until her lips rested against his and he kissed her sweetly, then fervently while sucking the icing from her lips as she threw her arms around him and pulled him closer, the kiss continuing, hotter, heavier until Olivia pulled away moments later, both of them panting for breath and leaving her in a daze.

"That was…"

"Delicious" Nick finished

"I'm gonna…get dressed" _after a nice cold shower. _Any doubts that had begun to register about where he wanted to be were completely chased away by that kiss

"Yeah…you should probably…yeah!" Nick agreed as he licked the taste of her from his lips. He couldn't help but staring at her heaving chest, noticing that her nipples were now straining against her t shirt; they were begging to be sucked and he wished to god that he could have one in his mouth right now.

"I won't be long" she assured him before walking away. The way her hips swayed in her skintight jeans driving him further insane.

"Jesus!" He cried, doubling over and resting his hands on his knees as he let out a deep, agonizing breath. He was so aroused that he was literally in pain. He'd agreed to take it slow and they had, but with a woman like Liv…he began silently praying to god for strength as he straightened up and went about cleaning the cake mess.

…

"Tonight was seriously the best birthday I've had in a long time, thank you baby."Nick smiled as he and Olivia stood outside her apartment door, she having just slipped her keys back inside her purse.

"Glad I could make it special for you." she smiled before kissing him.

"I should get home"

"You sure you don't wanna come in?" she asked

"It's late, I probably shouldn't"

"You working tomorrow?"

"No"

"Neither am I, come on in" she insisted as he walked into the apartment

"But Noah…"

"Don't worry about Noah, besides, I haven't given you your present"

"There's more?" he asked, suddenly intrigued as he walked into the apartment and locked the door.

"Of course there's more, you can't have a proper birthday without a present. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back" she promised after kissing him again and walking off. Nick removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie then took a seat on the couch; quickly noticing Noah's see and say on the coffee table. He picked up the toy and pulled the lever

_The cow says 'moooo'._

Nick laughed before putting the toy down, realizing how loud it was in the silence of the apartment and not wanting to wake Noah.

"Noah…" Nick mused to himself. He'd called him daddy and it made Nick's heart swell with so much pride. He'd always wanted a son and he loved Noah as much as any father could but he's not his father even though he wants more than anything to be just that.

_You eat cake too dada_

It took everything in him to not take Noah from Olivia's arms and hug and kiss him and encourage him to say it again but he could see how uneasy it had made Liv and so he didn't.

"But one day…" he said softly to himself as he took a box from his jacket pocket. For the last month he'd been carrying it with him every time he knew that they'd see each other. He was waiting for the right time, the perfect moment to ask her and it had presented itself a few times but he always lost his nerve, afraid that she'd say no and unsure if he'd ever be able to put his heart back together if she did. He took a look at the ring inside before quickly closing the box and putting it back inside his jacket.

"Nick" he heart Olivia call "Could you come in here? I need help" without hesitation he headed to her bedroom, not realizing that the ring box had fallen from his pocket and onto the floor.

Even though she'd called him to come in and the door was ajar, ever the gentleman, he still stopped and knocked first.

"Come on in" her voice said softly from the other side of the door. Her heart was almost pounding its way from her chest. She'd wanted to take this step months ago but was too afraid that it would complicate things as sex often did but the closer she and Nick had gotten, the more sure she became that she had made the right decision in choosing him, choosing them; she loved him and wanted to explore everything they could be and she figured that tonight would be the perfect night so she'd asked Lucy to keep Noah at her place tonight so that it could be all about she and Nick with no distractions. His eyes went wide at the scene before him when he stepped inside; he room was aglow with soft candlelight, the bed turned down with rose petals strewn across the sheets. When he realized what it meant, he became excited but was still afraid to believe it.

"Liv?" he called. His eyes did more than just go wide, this time they nearly popped out of his head when she appeared before him wearing a long, black silk negligee that was practically sheer and clung perfectly to every curve on her body

_Nick, do not die! _He told himself.

"W-what's this?" he asked nervously, still afraid to believe it.

"Your birthday present"

"For me?!"

"Uh, unless you'd rather someone else…" Olivia laughed as she moved closer to him

"NO! I…WOW!" he could barely catch his breath "I mean…Noah and you had said…"

"My son is with Lucy…at her place, it's just us."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm standing in front of you with all of my assets on display. I don't do this for just anyone, Amaro"

_Sweet mother of god, if this is a dream I'll kill myself when I wake up!_

"You have been beyond patient while I've been trying to sort through my own head all these months and I am thankful that you liked me hard enough to give me what I needed" he laughed, caressing her face as he remembered when he'd said those words to her months ago.

"I will always do my best to give you what you need because you are everything to me!" he said to her with tears in his eyes.

"I know you do and I'm not afraid of it anymore. You asked me to trust love one more time and that's what I'm gonna do. I'm giving you my heart, it's all I have and I'm putting it in your hands and trusting you to take care of it."

"I swear to you, I will" he promised and she smiled through her tears.

"I love you baby!"

"Te amo mami" he whispered as he pulled her closer "te amo, tan condenadamente mucho y voy a proteger su corazón con mi vida!" then took her in his arms and kissed her so beautifully, so lovingly, so brilliantly, it felt as if even time had stopped to bow to it in awe.

He carried her to her bed and made love to her as if it were their last day on earth; their last chance to touch, to feel, to experience one another; clinging to each other with a beautiful desperation and just allowed themselves to drown in one another until there was no more left to give or take and they came together one last time before exhaustion lulled them both to slumber as he held her protectively in his arms.

…..

It was sometime after 11 when they woke up the next morning. Olivia was the first to open her eyes, noticing that her head was still on Nick's bare chest and she smiled.

"It wasn't a dream" she sighed contentedly as she kissed his chest and then his lips.

"Good morning to me!" he smiled."You sleep good?"

"You made sure of that"

"I aim to please"

"And you did, all night long…and I'm starving!" she said then kissed him. "I'm gonna make us breakfast" she decided as she got out of bed and picked up his discarded shirt, putting it on without bothering to button it.

"Damn, you're so sexy in my shirt! We might just have to leave it on for next time" she laughed as she left the room.

As she passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen, her toe came into contact with something and sent it sliding a few feet across the floor to the stools at the kitchen counter. She made her way over and bent down to pick it up, a knot forming in her stomach when she realized that she was holding what looked like a ring box.

"A tiny box doesn't necessarily mean a ring Olivia. There could be earrings inside…and not for you! his mother's birthday is soon so I'm sure that's what it is!" she decided but it didn't stop her hand from trembling as she opened the box and looked inside, gasping in complete shock when she saw the beautiful diamond ring inside and tears flooded her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried as she lifted the ring from the box to inspect it and noticed the inscription inside the band.

_Liv, forever begins with 'yes'._

She slid the ring on her finger – it was a perfect fit! Her tears fell even harder and she dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

Nick, having decided to help her in the kitchen, walked in wearing his boxers and when he saw her crying with her back to him, he immediately ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I kicked the box across the floor" she continued sobbing, Nick was confused

"Liv, what are you…what box? Did you hurt your foot? I'm a little lost here." she sniffed back her tears and turned around to face him, her hand up so that he could see the ring.

"The box was on the floor"

"You found the ring?" She nodded, still shaky from crying so hard. "Liv…I can explain; part of me thought that it might be too soon to even be thinking that far ahead but my heart told me it was right, that you were ready and that I was ready and Zara she told me to do it so did my mom they love you and they're ready and we know that Noah is ready I mean he called me daddy last night that means something right? I love him and in my heart he's already my son and I love you and I want the four of us to make it official and be a family but if you're not ready then I –" the words had tumble from his mouth so fast she felt the need to interrupt so that he could take a breath

"Nick…yes!"

"Yes? Yes an in yes you agree that you're not ready or…?"

"Yes as in yes, I want us to be a family and yes you'll be an amazing father to my son, as amazing a stepmom as I hope I can be to Zara. And yes as in yes, I'll marry you!"

"You'll marry me?"

"Try getting this ring off my finger; you're stuck with me Amaro!"

"I don't think I ever loved that word until now and there is no one in this world that I'd rather be stuck with!" he said as he pulled her closer and they smothered each other with their kiss, forgetting about their plans for breakfast and instead celebrated their engagement by christening the front rooms of the apartment - all while she kept his shirt on.

* * *

.

**Thank you all for allowing me to share another story with you guys and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. If it's not asking too much, please take a moment (or several, lol) to let me know what you think. Oh, and for anyone wondering, Nick said to Olivia **_**I love you so damn much and I will protect your heart with my life!**_

**Well, that better be what it says or I got beef with goggle translate! Keep Bensaro love in your heart and happiness will always find its way in!**


End file.
